


Off-Topic

by bob_fish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/pseuds/bob_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-ficlet from evil_little_dog's prompt, "Ed/Winry; following the goodie trail. Alternately, Garfiel catches them in the act?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off-Topic

It was the big, wobbly grin that - for some reason - really did it for Winry. The huge round eyes, the little snorts, the absolute attention. Sure, if she just went straight for the goods, Ed would be a very happy man - but teasing the crap out of him first was just so much more fun.

"That - isn't my knee joint." Ed was watching her intently as she ran her hands over the ticklish spots just under his ribcage, then her right hand flat over the scar on his tummy and her nose in the little trail of golden hair that led south from his bellybutton.

"No", said Winry with a little smirk. "It isn't." This was far too much fun. Ed's thoughts were entertainingly easy to read. Whoa, is she going to - no, calm down there, don't count your chickens - oh, holy crap, is the door locked or not?

"That's, uh, not my shoulder either."

"No, I guess it's not." She smelled the good clean smell of his skin - these days, he always made a point of showering before automail check-ups, and Winry always appreciated it.

"I think this check-up might be getting kind of off-topic -"

Winry ran her index finger down the little trail and into the thatch of dark gold hair below.

That shut him up.

Ed's wobbly grin compressed itself. His eyebrows danced. Winry giggled, and pressed a light, teasing kiss to the root of his dick. Ed's dick got a little happy. Ed got a little happy. Winry got a little happy. It was a good deal, all round.

So when, several minutes later, Winry saw the door open out of the corner of her eye, early, she was really pretty grateful that by now Ed wasn't really noticing anything happening more than an inch away from his manly parts.

Winry couldn't guarantee that she'd never tell Ed that her boss had raised an eyebrow and winked before he tiptoed away. She'd have to save that one up for a special occasion.


End file.
